Episode 3: Eating for Two?
by GothGirl1996
Summary: sequel to Episode 1- Genuine or Simply an Act? the outcome of Tim and Abby's experience undercover.


Episode 3: McAbby- eating for two?

_sequel to episode 1_

It's been a month or so since McGee and Abby went undercover. McGee now picks up Abby from her apartment everyday. Then when they reach NCIS they ride in the elevator up to the squad room.

They are completely oblivious as the doors open. Gibbs is watching with coffee in hand as McGee and Abby share a intimate moment. He smiles and then coughs o attract McGee's attention. Abby blushes and releases McGee before shoving him towards Gibbs.

"I'll see you later, Tim." She smiles and then the doors close and she descends alone to her lab. Tim smiles to himself and follows Gibbs to the bullpen. Tony smirks and Ziva smiles sweetly.

Abby's first stop on her way to her lab is to autopsy to visit Ducky, the talkative and reminiscent ME she is so fond of. She sees the Scotsman sat at his desk and she walks in as the sliding doors open. He turns around and smiles at her, straightening his bowtie.

"Hello, Abigail. What can I do for you this morning?" Ducky says. He is the only one who calls Abby 'Abigail'. From the elderly man, Abby doesn't mind… Anyone else and she'd kill them and leave no forensic evidence behind. She walks over to him and hugs him.

"Good morning, Ducky. I came to say hello." She says and the old man smiles.

"That is very kind. Well good morning, Abigail. How are you and Timothy getting on?" He hugs her back before releasing her and offering her a chair behind him. By 'Timothy' the ME means McGee. It is now common knowledge that she and McGee are an item. Gibbs was willing to bend rule 12- 'never date a co-worker'- but only because Abby was his favourite.

Abby takes the seat offered to her and sighs. The ME looks concerned a places a kind hand on her knee. She smiles at him before speaking.

"We might have a slight 'Gibbs is going to kill us' problem."

"What is wrong, Abigail?" Ducky says.

"I might be 'eating for two', Ducky." She says, blushing. For a moment Ducky smiles, then he looks concerned.

"Does Timothy know?"

"No… not yet. Gibbs is going to murder us, Ducky." She says worriedly.

"Are you certain, Abigail?" Ducky says.

"No… not entirely. What do I do, Ducky?"

"What does your heart say, Abigail?"

"How about 'get to your lab, Abby.'?" Gibbs says storming into autopsy.

"Abby tries to fake a laugh before standing up and kissing Ducky's cheek.

"We'll talk later, Abigail." Ducky says as she disappears out of autopsy without looking at Gibbs. Once gone Gibbs turns to Ducky and raises his eyebrows. Ducky shakes his head.

"No, Jethro, what is conversed between Abigail and myself will not be divulged to any third party."

"Is she okay, Duck?" Gibbs asks following Ducky across autopsy.

"Yes, as far as I know. But I suggest Jethro, you wait for her to come to you." Gibbs only nods then disappears as Ducky begins reciting a story from his past. He makes his way to Abby's lab in the elevator. As the elevator opens outside Abby's lab, Gibbs sees Ziva, Tony and McGee gathered outside the door. They turn around as Gibbs approaches.

"Abby's locked her door, Boss. She won't open up for anyone- not even McGee." Tony says pointing with his finger towards the lock.

Gibbs walks up to the door and speaks through it. "Abby, it's Gibbs. Is something up?" Not a sound comes from the other side until a note is slipped under the door.

"Want McGee. Alone. We need to talk."

"OK, Abs. I'll take Ziva and Tony upstairs. Come on you two, Abby needs to talk to McGee and we have interviews to make with our Vic's family. Lets go." The two Agents follow Gibbs to the elevator and McGee knocks on the door again. A second later the lock clicks and the door swings open. Abby ushers McGee inside before locking her door again. Abby is hugging Bert, her toy hippopotamus. Bert gives a welcoming fart noise at McGee. McGee so accustomed to this hippo, rarely took notice now but followed Abby into her office, He said nothing for a moment and just watched Abby, assuming she would say what was bothering her in her own time. He waited for a few minutes before he spoke.

"Abby, baby? What's wrong?" He knelt in front of her chair, hands placed gently on her bare knees between the hem of her mini skirt and the top of her long socks.

She sighed and spoke quietly. "Gibbs is going to kill us… Me… You. Both of us."

"Why? We haven't misplaced evidence, haven't mucked up an analysis…Have we?" McGee asks.

"I might be… eating for two, Tim." She says shyly,

"What?! Well, that's great isn't it?" McGee says stunned and lays a hand gently on Abby's stomach.

"We're breaking Rule 12! What's Gibbs going to say?!" Abby sobs.

"Gibbs will understand. Are you certain though, Abs?" McGee says.

"No. Not yet."

"Well let's not concern Gibbs yet then. I'll love you no matter what, okay?" McGee says kissing Abby's forehead. Abby nods.

"I'll love you too, McGee. I do." McGee laughs at this and kisses her again before taking her by the hand and unlocking the door to the lab again. She smiles and follows him up to the bullpen. Secretly hoping Tony would not notice the happy grin covering her face from pigtail to pigtail.

When they reach the squad room there is only Gibbs there. Tony and Ziva have vanished; presumably to do the interviews Gibbs spoke of earlier. Gibbs looks up as they enter. Abby sits on the edge of his desk before she looks sheepishly at him and Ducky appears back from lunch with a small paper bag for Abby, He hands it to her quietly before he heads off to autopsy, She smiles with kind gratitude to him and he returns it.

Abby gets up and moved to McGee and kisses his cheek. He nods and watches Gibbs as Abby disappears to the ladies room. Gibbs stares after her and gives McGee a raised eyebrows look. McGee took a deep breath and answered Gibbs' questioning stare. "She's gone to the ladies room. Lady things." McGee says shyly.

Abby's gone ten or fifteen minutes and Gibbs starts to get concerned but as he's getting out of his chair, Abby returns and hugs McGee tightly. He looks at her questioningly. She shakes her head. He smiles, he knows Abby is pleased and in a sense he is too. Ducky walks in a looks at the couple. Abby turns to him.

"I'm eating for one!" She squeals and hugs the elderly ME. He smiles, glad Abby is happy. Gibbs stares confounded at the three of them and their secret.

The End.


End file.
